


Fifty Shades of Barnes

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is A Sex God, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, I don't even like Bucky this is weird xD, I'm Sorry, Just Add Kittens, Light BDSM, Longest sex I've ever written, Married Sex, Metal Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tie Kink, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (you) has some naked hug from behind time with Bucky Barnes....please enjoy yourself, stay safe, use a condom (uh-oh I wrote this and you totally didn't use one oh nooo) and above all else enjoy those metal fingers ;) I know you aren't a Bucky fan girl for no reason ehehehe...I'll shut up now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/gifts).



Breakfast in bed was perhaps your favorite thing that your husband did for you each and every morning. Bucky Barnes was a lot of things; a soldier, super soldier, winter soldier….but world renowned chef? Well, he should've been. You wake to the smell of freshly baked apple strudels and blueberry pancakes, your husband filling your vision as you sit up and wipe the sleep from your eyes. It is a sight to see, Bucky's long hair up in a bun, no shirt, and his metal arm balancing a tray of food and a glass of apple juice with ease.

"Good morning, sunshine. You hungry?" You beam at him, wiping your curls from your face and patting the place at your side.

"For more than breakfast." Bucky's bright blue eyes light up in surprise at your lascivious mood and places the tray gently in your lap, crawling onto the bed beside you. He smells strongly of Cinnamon, his silky locks tickling your shoulder as he reaches in to put those pouty lips to good use. You moan as you attempt a sip at your apple juice, his mouth against your neck sending a rush of blood south.

"James…" You mewl softly, goose bumps peppering your flesh as you revel in your lovers touch. The coolness of his metal fingers against your skin ignite a fire in your blood and you melt into him, tugging on his hair gently and forcing his lips against your own. He groans, throaty and masculine as your tongues collide intimately. You explore the moistness of his mouth with your own until finally he breaks the kiss, panting for air.

"Would you be offended if I said screw breakfast and took you right here and now?" His voice was rough, desperate, and it painted a mischievous smile upon your features. You pretend to think about it for a few moments, trailing a long finger down his thick muscular abs. You hum, enjoying the need as it intensified in his eyes the longer you withheld your answer.

"How about you go put on your old world war two uniform, hmm? Then we will talk." You had surprised him again, you could tell. Bucky was not used to this sort of kink from you and he shot you a Cheshire like grin.

"Are you pregnant?" You burst out laughing and shake your head no wildly, pointing in the direction of your walk-in closet.

"Move, Sargent Barnes. Now." You demand playfully, earning one last peck from your counterpart before he sprang from the bed in search of his clothes. You sit the food in the floor and get up to retrieve something you had been saving under your bed for a rainy day, and as you heard the splash of droplets against your window you thanked Thor and all your lucky stars for the perfect day to stay inside. You strip out of your tank top and shorts, laying the rope you had found at your feet and striking a provocative pose. You looked a little bit like Princess Leia from Return of the Jedi, but you didn't care. You were about to give Bucky the morning of his life. When the soldier returned from the closet, all he could do was stare.

"Um…[your name], are you sure you aren't pregnant? You are awfully…" You smirk and cut him off.

"Horny?" Bucky can't control the chuckle that breaks from his chest as he takes the rope from the bed and looks you over in excitement. He runs his fingers along your bare legs, your body convulsing involuntarily and your eyes widening with lust.

"How am I supposed to make love to you in all these clothes?" Your smirk only broadens and you slide off of the bed, taking the rope from Bucky and pushing him onto his back.

"You aren't making love to me, baby. I'm making love to you." You purr in exhilaration, taking the rope and tying Bucky's hands above his head and around the bed post so he could not move. You straddle his waist, rubbing your aching womanhood against the crotch of his pants and delighting in the way it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. You grind into him nice and steady, leaning up to capture his lips and run your hands in circles along his firm pecks.

"What on Earth has gotten in to you?" You giggle and very slowly loosen his tie, bucking into his pelvis as you do so and nipping at his neck savagely.

"Do you like it?" You ask between kisses, pulling his tie completely off and turning around to tie his ankles with it. Bucky takes this as an opportunity to bury his tongue inside of you, taking you off guard as he swirls his tongue inside your most intimate area. You struggle to tie him down while you rock back into his face, moaning his name loudly as you do so.

"I'll take that as a yes, Mr. Barnes. Now quit being naughty or I'm going to have to spank you." You turn back to face him, reluctantly forcing his tongue from your folds and using your teeth to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He laughs.

"Oh by all means, Mrs. Barnes…spank me then." You ignore his request, unbuttoning his shirt further and pushing his jacket off of his shoulders for better access. You take one of his pert nipples into your mouth and roll it around with your tongue, suckling sweetly as he groans your name loudly. You use your knee to rub his crotch dutifully while you're hands work on his other nipple, growling hungrily as Bucky begins to wriggle and sweat beneath your touch.

"B-Baby please…I need you." You decide to have mercy on your beloved, letting go of his nipple only long enough to unbuckle his pants. You use your thighs to yank his pants down, only to find he was not wearing anything underneath and now his bulging erection was pressing against your stomach.

"Cheap shot." You pout, puffing your bottom lip out and looking up at him from underneath your eye lashes with your best puppy eyes.

"I want to bite that lip." He exclaimed huskily, following your gaze to his straining purple cock, which was already leaking pre-cum from just the very sight of your nakedness. His eyes bore into yours, making you feel vulnerable in the best way imaginable. You can't help yourself, easing your wet cunt down on his dick while still holding his gaze.

"[Your name]!" The sound of your name on his tongue drives you mad and you roll your hips into his hard and fast, his enormous penis filling you up as much as physically possible. You can feel his head pushing in to your sweetest of all spots, and you can't help the light scream that rises from your throat as he thrusts inside of you.

"Ugh…mm...B-Buck!" You try to tell him how much you love him but you can't. His every sweet thrust inside of you wipes all your thoughts clear and your mind is overcome by immense desire. You scratch your long fingernails down his chest, a cry of ecstasy ringing out from him as his big strong arms break from his restraints, his muscles tearing the rope clean in half. He reverses your roles and pins you down on the bed, eyes full of pure want and love.

"I'll have you little girl…on MY terms." His words alone leave you ravished, craving more. You're so turned on every sensual part of your anatomy is throbbing, begging for him to release you from this sweet torture. You know he won't, not until he's had his way with you…punished you for teasing him so. You want him to, you would take your husband no other way and he knows this. He takes his metal hand and slaps your breasts hard, the beautiful sting traveling up your body deliciously. You cry out, eager to feel it again, the feel of his shiny hard appendage against your nipples driving you mad. You hiss in disappointment suddenly as he pulls out of you…oh, but you aren't disappointed for long.

"Say my name." You know this game well, you had played it until the break of dawn on your honey moon…he'd spent all night teaching you. It was your favorite game in all the world. He grinned as he slipped one metal finger inside of you and spanked your ass hard with his other hand.

"I said say my name." You stare into his eyes defiantly, shuddering hard at the feel of one more finger.

"SAY MY NAME!" He gives you all he has this time, adding a third finger and spanking you so hard the sound bounces off the walls.

"FUCK, JAMES!" You scream in pained pleasure, enjoying your reward as he pushes those long metal digits as far into you as he can, curling them upward and pressing them in to your G-spot hard, your legs beginning to tremble. You can't take it, you're a whimpering mess beneath your husband, his fingers pressing in harder and harder. He leans in to whisper into your ear seductively, his breath hot against the side of your face.

"Remember my rules, baby girl. You cum before I say you can and I'll leave you here unfinished." You cursed his cruelty, though you adored every agonizing second of it. He continued to hold his fingers inside of you, biting and licking at your neck hard. He was going to mark you, you knew he was damn him but it was too late to stop him now. Your body shook with pleasure as his canines broke into your sensitive flesh, no doubt leaving a huge purple bite-mark in their wake for the world to see.

"Now you won't forget who you belong to." He finally replaces his fingers with his cock and you sigh in relief, knowing that as long as he is inside of you you are allowed your release, those are the rules. Bucky likes to feel your insides clinch around his, anything less and he is never ever satisfied. He has to own you, dominate you. He pumps into you harder and harder, a deep hot feeling building inside both of your groins. You know he is close and you weave your fingers into his messy hair, tugging hard in hopes of getting him to cum at the same time as you.

"Bucky!" You yell as your orgasm builds, reaching its peak right as he spills his thick hot seed all inside of you. You can feel it pouring in to you hard and fast, bursting in you so forcefully that you release one more time, the constricting of your walls against his cock milking him for all he his worth before he collapses on top of you.

"W-Wow…what do we do now?" You ask, out of breath as he pulls out and attempts to compose himself.

"Get dressed, that's what we're gonna do. I have somewhere to take you." You look at Bucky as if he has gone mad.

"I can't go out like this! My hair…and my neck…." You whine, that pout coming back with a vengeance. He kisses you tenderly, taking the hair bow from his wrist that had been in his own hair earlier and using it to pull your hair into a slick ponytail.

"Hair fixed. As for your neck…well, that's supposed to be seen. If you cover it with makeup I won't touch you for a month, that's a promise." He says this nonchalantly but you know that he means it and you get up to get dressed in silence.

You drive in the car for about twenty minutes before pulling up to a Petco in downtown Brooklyn. You raise your eyebrows at Bucky but he doesn't say anything, a thousand watt smile lighting up his face. He opens your door for you, taking you gingerly by the hand and leading you inside.

"I want you to pick out anything you like, anything at all." You feel a little suspicious at this random act of kindness and you narrow your eyes at him.

"What have you done, James?" A small smirk creeps on to his expression and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just pick something out, baby. I'll tell you about what Steve and I did later." You shake your head and smile, he was always getting himself into trouble with Rogers. One of these days Fury was going to murder them both, you were positive. You don't have to search for very long before you find this one lone Siamese kitten all by herself in a cage.

"She's so fluffy…" You turn your puppy eyes on your husband for the second time that day and he chuckles softly, taking the fuzzy kitten from the cage and handing her to you.

"What's her name, baby?" You think for a moment.

"Crystal…because I love your eyes." He rests his forehead against yours, his 'crystal' (as you call them) eyes gazing sweetly into your own as he takes you by the hand and kisses you lovingly on the lips.

"I love you so much, [your name]." You hum.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky belongs to Marvel and you belong to yourself


End file.
